digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:THB
__TOC__ THB Are you an Admin???? Am just very curious. Digigirls Rule!!!ANd DoNT u 4gEt iT 19:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. I just like helping out a lot. THB → Talk ← 19:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if I wasted you're time. I just had to ask. Digigirls Rule!!!ANd DoNT u 4gEt iT 20:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) "This article needs your LOVE" The idea was originally KrytenKoro's, as an idea to create a creative clean-up article box. I took it a little bit further, and I'm sure you think I'm a little odd. If only I did half the work here that you did. As for the episode recaps, the remaining 02 eps either do not have english recaps, or they haven't been uploaded anywhere (and trust me, I've checked everywhere). So, the option is to either have me make them from scratch (which will probably turn out really bad) or to use Japanese ones w/ English subs as soon as they're subbed by Positron Cannon.---- Rad140 Message 23:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I could use the official Toei ones, but they're awful, so I'll just wait for Positron Cannon's. I'll work on something else in the meantime.---- Rad140 Message 16:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) News box I was wondering if you could make a box for the revamped main page for "News". Nothing fancy, the same orange/blue template, with a spot for a picture. I would update it myself (either manually, or using a ticker/RSS). Thanks!---- Rad140 Message 04:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, there's quite a few things I can think of. We could cover new releases of books, cd's, etc, new features around the wiki (info, featured articles, updates, etc.), new fan sub releases/comics, new fan sites or new chapters released by our favourite Digimon fanfic authors. So maybe a little light on official news, but there's still other things we could cover. Don't worry about it too much, as I said, I'll take care of it.---- Rad140 Message 21:21, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ARE U A BELIVER (?) ARE U A BELIVER Scientifical researches and projects pay off. I don't get why people would believe in a god who sacrifice himself to save us from sin or believe in spirits of nature and not in AIL. Not everything in this world or any other can be explained. It doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Try the link above and you'll see that the government is hiding things from us. -Michelle. :...okay. THB → Talk ← 19:43, February 5, 2010 (UTC) CAD/Art Thanks for adding some of the Chief Animation Director and Art titles to the episode pages. Want to split it up, say you do Adventure (as you've already started), and I do 02? And just to double check, I'm getting my info from onkei_kun's staff list translations. Are you getting them from there as well, or somewhere else?---- Rad140 Message 20:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Adventure While you're at adding info to the Adventure eps, would you mind adding some of the trivia from here? I would do it myself, but alas, you are already sprucing up the pages and doing a good job, so... (man, this makes me sound really lazy)---- Rad140 Message 17:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I've been working on a few of the Tamers episodes and I noticed on other episodes images have been added to them. Six, I think? Anyway, I'd like to add them to the episodes and I was wondering if you used particular times in the episodes or if you just did significant points in the episode. Thanks. =) Stormcall9912 03:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :No, that makes sense. I figured as much about the intervals, but I had to be sure^^. I'm slowly working my through the Tamers episodes, though I think I'll be saving the summaries and trivia for last. Stormcall9912 04:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Frontier Hey there. If it's ok with you, can I go ahead and work on Frontier til you get there? I'll fix up the summaries and add in the Extra stuff, like characters and digivolutions and Continuty problems, that sort of thing. But only if it's cool with you. Why are all the Digidestined leaders boys?! 21:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Frontier I've added/updated some summaries. I've nearly finished the season. All I have left to watch now is episode 48, 49 and 50. I'll add/update the summaries of those as I watch them. When you get to Frontier or if you have any spare time from doing 02, you can check my work, though I don't expect you to, because I'm guessing you're always busy. But if you do choose to check out my work, these are the ones I've done so far: Jerks and the Beanstalk, Glean Eggs and Scram, Bad to the Bones and When Knights Fall... Thank you. Why are all the Digidestined leaders boys?! 22:14, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Coloured Infoboxes The yellow/blue/red colours for Adventure/02/Tamers are a good idea. Savers and X-Evolution look good too. I'm not sure about using that orange for Frontier as it looks somewhat similar to Tamer's red, but I can't think of another colour. I think you should ask some other people their opinions, and then put them up. And on another note, how is Digimon Battle (game-wise)? I might join (to join our guild), but I've never really been a fan of MMORPGs.---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted (Message) 20:27, March 19, 2010 (UTC) re: Episode Template I got a chance to look at the episode template and it looks good so far. There is going to be a lot of parameters to have to explain, I can help you if you want. Having entire episode pages as a template might make it difficult for new users to contribute. My original idea was to have a basic template (titles, sidebar, etc.) that we could apply to ep articles that have nothing, so they would at least have something. This might be better, see how it goes.---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted (Message) 02:29, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Battle I was using the whisper function actually. If you type a person's name in the bottom of the two talk areas, you can specify who specifically you want to talk to privately. Lanate (talk) 04:03, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Images Next time you need an image renamed, rather than upload a new image, can you leave the image names on my talk page so that I can move the files and keep its history? Lanate (talk) 03:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) FA It's saturday but the Fwatured Article didn't change... What happened? :Sorry, I've been a bit busy lately and I just forgot. It's all sorted now. Thanks for the reminder. THB → Talk ← 14:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) 2 Kuwagamon It's about my post in the Digimon Adventure section. I didn't lie when I said that Kuwagamon at Server Continent was 1000 times stronger than the one at File Island. You just have to watch the original version your-self. The narrator said what I've said before when he read Kuwagamon's Digimon Analyzer. Also, one of the characters (I forgot who) said that this one was another than the one at File Island .You have my respect if you watch it your-self and add the information back. Monox D. I-Fly 04:50, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Once More In the original version, DemiDevimon never claimed that he was Etemon's servant. He told Tai (or T.K.? I forget about it) that he was one of digimon who were afraid of Etemon's terror and thanked to Tai for beat Etemon down. More proof is when he met two Gazimon, he asked "Are you Etemon's subordinates?". If he was really Etemon's servant, he wouldn't ask Gazimon about it. Once more, try to watch the original version. Thanks. Monox D. I-Fly 00:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC) About US dub OK, thanks for returning that you've deleted in DemiDevimon section. I'm sorry too, because I don't know that US/English dub has changed things to much. I'm from Indonesia, & Indonesian dub never change the explanation or dialog from the original dub, except for localization in few dialogues. Next time, if I edit a page and my reference is the original dub (like DemiDevimon & Kuwagamon section), I'll add the information in the reference. Thank tou. :-) Monox D. I-Fly 01:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Trivia If you look at a lot of other wiki's, that kind of trivia is widespread. However, it's completely uninformative. However, there are places where it can be useful. I think basically, if there's some kind of information that can't be covered in a positive informative manner (stating known facts, as is done at ExTyrannomon), then it might be appropriate to cover it in a negative informative manner (this kind of trivia). However, it would have to be extremely significant information, and not just "This is the first time this kind of thing happened" - because if you qualify that statement enough, everything is the first time it happened. For example, the Daemon Corps episodes - these were the first times that the Adventure 02 outright deleted a Digimon, and it was an extremely important plot point. However, that should be covered in the synopsis itself, but if there was a similar situation that could not be covered properly in the synopsis, that kind of trivia would be appropriate. I know this might be unclear, but if you look at that guy's recent additions to the episode pages, I hope you can see how they're uninformative.Glorious CHAOS! 09:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :This is actually a neat solution to the problem - you take the completely uninformative presentation, and tied it in as an ongoing plot reference. It wouldn't have fit into the synopsis, for obvious reasons, but it is now informative.Glorious CHAOS! 09:49, April 23, 2010 (UTC) A Doubt About FA What happens if there are two articles with the same votes' number? AnDrEy 20:38, 28 April 2010 (UTC) FA... Sorry for this, but today is SUNDAY and FA didn't change... AnDrEy 21:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :What can I say? I've had a busy weekend. Anyway, it's all taken care of now. THB → Talk ← 12:14, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Episode Appearances I was thinking that for Episodes 40-43 of Digimon Adventure that a reference note should be placed next to the character that only appeared in the original or english dubbed episode of the character since the English dub moved scenes between the episodes. The characters in question are: Piximon (English Ep. 41), Whamon (Japanese Ep. 41 and English Ep. 43), MetalSeadramon (English ep. 43) and Puppetmon (Japanese ep. 42, only because the first part of him from episode 43 of the english version was also moved in the dubbed version). I am making this proposal only because of a few character appearance difference between the versions. -Adv193 17:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, at least that is one problem out of the way. -Adv193 22:47, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Special Move/Signature Move Do you think you'd be able to change the Analyser infoboxes to specify "Special Move" (必殺技) and "Signature Move" (得意技)? I know Mimi's uses it, for one.Glorious CHAOS! 03:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: News I added some thought/opinions to the DigimonWiki talk:News/News Box for the moment. I'm willing to take it up, but it wouldn't be able to do much until a week from now at the earliest; I'm a bit swamped with some work at the moment.---- Rad140 (Message) 23:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Added some news to the DigimonWiki:News page, take a look.---- Rad140 (Message) 21:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::The list of sources, hopefully, is to let anyone jump in and add new news without having to search for websites or it themselves- it just cuts out the hardest step. What are the odd details that still need sorting out? I'm fine with other users adding content, as long as it's sourced, reliable and fits the format. I agree that only registered users should be able to add news. I'll moderate and check posts by others (if there are any) and make sure they fit.---- Rad140 (Message) 01:23, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't want to mess with your news box, but would it be possible to add a link to the news page either as the title or under the box (much like the Featured Article box)? This would just help in making the news page more visible to home page viewers. I can do it myself if that's okay.---- Rad140 (Message) 19:48, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Article clean-up box I know Kryten and I were talking about the idea back and forth on the talk pages last year (March-ish?), but I don't remember if we ever came up with an article that needed to be featured. I would go with A Million Points of Light, like you have in the template. For the finale of 02 (and the Adventure universe), and the source of much fan angst (Epilogue), it's a sad representation.---- Rad140 (Message) 01:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Wikia's Homepage The home page is very cool! Congratulations on the job!AnDrEy 16:06, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. It's taken almost a year to get it from the discussion board to the real thing, so I'm just glad it's finally done. THB → Talk ← 17:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) FI How do you choose the Featured Image? AnDrEy 20:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Episode recaps update I haven't been doing much lately. In case you're wondering, I happened to find 3 more episode recaps for 02. They are really low quality so after I can find some decent video editing software, I'm going to clean them up a bit. After that, I'll just use english subtitled ones for the rest. I know it's not ideal, but for the sake of completion. I forgot what else I was going to say, but that's about it.---- Rad140 (Message) 23:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that earlier. It's hardly an original idea, and anyone could really do it. I don't "own" it by any means. Stormcall9912, who was doing it, hasn't been around in the last few months, and seemed to have stopped uploading them. I don't have a problem with it, but the way he's saving it (widescreen, 720p HD for a fullscreen, standard definition video) is unecessary, and he's not even upscaling it (so it looks the same.---- Rad140 (Message) 23:40, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Images Images need to be named with the file extension the original file is, otherwise the image will not display correctly on the wiki. Lanate (talk) 15:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, you can do that. I'm not sure why you'd want to though. Both files can exist at the same time as long as they have different extensions. :By the way, do you have image-moving rights? I thought that was an admin-only capability. Lanate (talk) 20:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Could you see this, please? There's a lot of interesting stuff that we might want to integrate into our main page, but since the main page is your baby, I want to let you keep control of it.Glorious CHAOS! 07:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) "Other" In prepping for the Xros episode articles, I modified the Featuredcharacters template to have c10 be "Xros", instead of "Other". I don't know if you've been using "other", but if you have, it needs to be changed to c11.Glorious CHAOS! 17:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Images Um, I have a question. For your Analyser shots you've got such good quality images; how do you keep them that good? When I tried to make a simple screenshot for my attempt at copying your Analyser template for Xros Wars, I can't keep the image good enough when I shrink it down. Do you have a trick, or should I just be using larger images? Lanate (talk) 22:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think mine's more of a shrinking issue then. I'm using high-quality raws as well, but my monitor's on the order of 1280 x 720. I think when I try to shrink it down to something usable in the template, it just kills the image. Basically, it's like this picture: File:6-02 01.jpg :I use Media Player Classic and use its screenshot lifting command. I think I'll just have to write the coding so that the template's a bit bigger, so I don't have to shrink it as much. Lanate (talk) 18:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC)